<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etched In by ThinkoftheWindandSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826295">Etched In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun'>ThinkoftheWindandSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prowl Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Fluff, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he was on Earth learning to get along with the humans, Prowl made some lasting friendships.<br/>Fortress Maximus doesn't like uninvited guests. Expecially uninvited guests who like Prowl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prowl &amp; The Outlaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prowl Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prowl Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etched In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: i don't own transformers or any of its many variations</p>
<p>Prowl Week Day 6: Peace</p>
<p>A little background: the three unnamed "humans" are the Outlaws. The one who talks to Fort Max is Arsenal / Roy Harper.</p>
<p>This is part of a larger body of works, as yet unposted, wherein Prowl is an honourary Outlaw and they hang out sometimes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is this,” said Fortress Maximus.</p>
<p>Prowl stretched out on the bench of the cell he had claimed as his room. Radiating smug amusement. He didn’t seem half as concerned with the three organics crawling over his frame as he should.</p>
<p>One of them had gone so far as to slip down between his plating and prod at the cables and struts there. The cackling was not encouraging.</p>
<p>The other two were doing something near Prowl's hip plating. One using glowing hands to burn some kind of etching into the plating at the other’s direction. It had to hurt something fierce. Prowl didn’t seem to care in the slightest.</p>
<p>On the contrary, he seemed happy.</p>
<p>“You'll have to rephrase your question,” said Prowl.</p>
<p>Fortress Maximus stared him down and said, “I thought you hated humans.”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate them,” said Prowl.</p>
<p>“You—Why are they here? What are you planning?” Fortress Maximus asked.</p>
<p>There was a jumbled screech of some human language. Prowl dipped a digit between his neck cabling and came back with the red human clinging to it. The human scrambled into a sitting position balanced on the tip of the digit.</p>
<p>Fortress Maximus didn’t have firsthand experience with humans. He couldn’t speak or understand any of their many languages. He was happy with that.</p>
<p>Verity Carlo had sent him a message once. He had deleted it without reading it. She helped save him, yes, but she was just another bad memory in the making.</p>
<p>So to see three humans crawling over another Cybertronian? Over Prowl of all mechs? He was just about ready to seal that section of the base and never mention it again.</p>
<p>Apparently unimpressed with just how large Fortress Maximus was, the little human on Prowl's digit began speaking. He stared at him blankly. The human huffed and tried again. This time in a garbled mess of what he supposed was neo-cybex. Organics never could get the glottal stops right.</p>
<p>“Not planning. Prowl is friend. Giving him tattoos, upgrading weapons,” said the human.</p>
<p>“Tattoos,” repeated Fortress Maximus slowly. The glyphs were ugly things, definitely not Cybertronian in origin.</p>
<p>“Decals, but more permanent,” said Prowl.</p>
<p>“You're getting decals.” Fortress Maximus gaped at him. “You. Getting. Decals.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Prowl, unruffled.</p>
<p>He twisted his servo about, sending the human tumbling into his palm. That earned a squawk and another rush of human glyphs—words, he reminded himself. Humans didn’t use glyphs.</p>
<p>Prowl muttered back to them in that same language.</p>
<p>“How long are they going to be here?” Fortress Maximus asked.</p>
<p>“A breem,” said Prowl.</p>
<p>“Two,” said the human.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what they are,” said Prowl.</p>
<p>“Two,” chorused the other humans.</p>
<p>The four fell into bickering. Fortress Maximus had never seen Prowl bicker before, and he decided he didn’t like it.</p>
<p>He stepped back out of the cell and walked away. As he did he commed Red Alert to keep an optic on Prowl and his friends. Not planning anything? Impossible. Prowl was always planning.</p>
<p>With Prowl, peace simply wasn’t an option.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>